Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $13\dfrac{3}{16}+13\dfrac{6}{16} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{3}{16}} + {13} + {\dfrac{6}{16}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} + {13} + {\dfrac{3}{16}} + {\dfrac{6}{16}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=26 + {\dfrac{3}{16}} + {\dfrac{6}{16}}$ Add the fractions: $= 26+\dfrac{9}{16}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 26\dfrac{9}{16}$